Joue avec moi, Emma !
by DinieKells
Summary: Quand Regina prends conscience de son attirance pour Emma, elle compte bien user de son charme et de ses ruses pour rendre Emma complètement folle. SWAN QUEEN
1. Joue avec moi !

_Bon, me revoilà encore avec ce que je qualifierais d'inqualifiable. Non enfait, je m'ennuyais et j'ai écris ce qui me passait par la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. J'y réfléchirais, tout dépend si j'aurais de l'inspiration. J'avais cette idée bizarre en tête, et un peu perverse.. Donc bon, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre, si constructrice, évidemment. Et en même temps, dites moi si jamais vous voulez une suite, j'y travaillerais. :)_

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis RPZ ! Mouaahahha_

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Bordée dans un abîme entre deux mondes, c'est ici que Regina Mills, plus communément appelée l'Evil Queen, avait élu refuge ce matin. Un abîme entre deux mondes, c'était juste le nom de code qu'elle avait donné à sa pièce secrète, dissimulé dans le mausolé familiale, sous la tombe de son père. Elle était ainsi sur que personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Pourtant, contrairement à ses attentes, deux personnes dans la ville plutôt animée de Storybrooke connaissaient l'existence de cette pièce. Henry, son fils de bientôt 13 ans. Et Emma, le pseudo-shérif de la ville, la mère biologique de son fils mais aussi, la fille de Snow White et Charming.. Si Regina s'attendait à ce que la fameuse « Emma » débarque un jour en ville, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver de la sympathie pour celle ci .

Les deux femmes avaient passés des mois à se livrer une guerre acharné au nom d'Henry, et tout autant de temps à le retrouver lorsqu'il s'était fait kidnapper par le Home Office, sous les ordres de Peter Pan. Une fois de retour au calme, Regina et Emma avaient liés un lien particulier. Ce n' était pas encore de l'amitié. Mais il faut croire que Regina n'était plus insensible aux charmes de la belle blonde. Depuis la mort de Graham, Regina n'avait eu personne d'autre pour partager ses nuits, et ses envies grandissaient avec le temps. Si bien qu'elle voyait en Emma, une potentiel conquête. Ce qu'Emma s'amusait à appeler « Un animal de compagnie », losque le sujet Graham revenait en tête de conversation entre elle et Regina. Ce qui faisait toujours sourire malicieusement Regina, qui alors ne pensait pas une seule secondes à introduire Emma dans cette liste d'animaux domestiques.

La belle brune pouvait avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds, en un simple claquement de doigt. Sauf qu'Emma était différente, elle avait autant de caractère que Regina. Et c'était la seule de la ville avec Rumple, que Regina avait du mal à cerner, la seule de qui elle ne parvenait pas à deviner les réactions, les agissements. La seule qui parvenait encore à la surprendre, même avec plusieurs mois. Et elle avait avoir les parents les plus ennuyeux de tout le royaume, Emma était loin d'être aussi monotone que ces derniers. Elle avait un tel peps qui impressionnait Regina. Une telle énergie et une telle répartie, que parfois Regina initiait les sujets fâcheux pour se disputer avec Emma. Elle adorait ça, se défouler en lançant des pics à la belle blonde, tout en sachant pertinemment que celle ci y répondrait avec autant de confiance qu'elle.

C'était donc un jour banale pendant lequel Regina quitté son mausolée pour rejoindre la mairie, que celle ci se décida à tester les limites de la blonde. Elle avait convoqué le shérif dans l'après midi, lui ordonnant au passage de mettre une tenue des plus correctes, à cause d'un important personnage hiérarchique qui devait leurs rendre une toute aussi importante visite, mensonge relativement au goût de Regina. C'est alors à 15h30 de l'après midi qu'une jolie blonde se pointa devant la mairie, perchée sur des talons haut de 15 centimètres, une jupe cintré noir, arrivant juste un peu au dessus du genoux. Un chemisier blanc, rentré sous la jupe, qui laissait entrevoir un léger décolleté. Emma avait pris soin d'ondulé ses cheveux et d'attaché ses mèches rebelles en arrière pour paraître plus sur d'elle. Elle monta les marches qui la séparait du bureau du maire et, à peine eu t-elle le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle sursauta en entendant le « Entrez ! » autoritaire de la méchante reine. Elle obéissa directement et vins s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau tandis que Regina la scrutais intensément de haut en bas. C'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Emma, qu'elle la voyait aussi bien habillée. La toute première fois dans sa robe moulante rouge, et aujourd'hui . Et disons qu'aujourd'hui, c'était bien plus... excitant que la première fois. Regina était maintenant consciente du désir qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde. Elle la connaissait, elle savait qu'elle lui résisterais. Mais elle était tellement attirante, tellement belle sous ses airs de garçons manqués. Qu'elle s'abandonna à pensé que peut être elle pourrait retirer lentement et silencieusement le chemisier trop habillée du shérif, à son goût. Qu'elle pourrait faire glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes et entreprendre une danse charnel tout contre le corps d'Emma. Elle s'y perdit en imaginant les soupires de la blonde, et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'une voix exaspérée retentissait.

« Bon Regina, vous m'avez fait venir ici pour qu'on discute sérieusement ou pour rêvasser ? »

Regina sortit alors instinctivement de ses pensés et leva les yeux vers la blonde en lui adressant un sourire narquois. « Non, je me demandais simplement quel faute de goût vous aviez pu faire sous vos vêtements en y accordant, j'en suis sur, des dessous pas du tout en accort avec votre tenue. »

Elle afficha un sourire plus que machiavélique, sourire auquel Emma compris directement que Regina jouait un jeu, et qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle fronça donc les sourcils et fixa le maire en haussant les épaules. « J'ai préféré ne pas en mettre, je me sentais déjà serrée dans cette tenue. »

Le maire sortit alors de ses pensés en écarquillant les yeux, et fixa Emma, incrédule. Cette dernière affichant un large sourire avant que Regina ne comprenne qu'elle s'était jouer d'elle. C'était toujours comme ça entre elle. L'une commençait à chercher l'autre, croyant avoir le pouvoir. Puis l'autre y répondait avec tout autant de tact, à la plus grande surprise de la première. Et s'enclenchait une longue bataille pour savoir laquelle des deux aura le dernier mot. Au plus grand désarroi de leur entourage, et principalement d'Henry, qui ne rêverait pas mieux que voir ses deux mamans s'entendre et s'apprécier comme deux personnes civilisés.

Il était donc évident que la brune renchérisse après avoir repris ses esprits. « Je pourrais peut être vous donner des cours de savoir vivre... Savoir qu'avec une jupe aussi cintré, un string noir, en dentelle conviendrait parfaitement.. Vous me l'auriez dit, je vous en aurais apporté de ma collection spéciale... » Elle gardait un sourire amusée sur les lèvres alors qu'Emma se pencha légèrement en avant pour répondre au défi naissant entre les deux. « L'idée même de partager avec vous quelque chose d'aussi intime que des dessous puissent l'être. Je suis bien plus confortable ainsi, croyez-moi. Vous devriez essayer d'ailleurs, ça vous décoincerait un peu... »

Le maire afficha une fausse mine choquée et s'appuya contre son bureau en fixant le shérif dans les yeux. « Oh, mais sachez que si j'ai une façade plus ou moins frigide dans la vie quotidienne, au lit je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus... épatante.. Je peux aussi vous faire une démonstration si vous le désirez.. Mais je dois d'abord voir l'étendu des dégâts.. » Regina se mit à étendre son pied gauche jusqu'à l'extrémité de la jupe d'Emma. Pour lui faire comprendre d'un regard suggestif, qu'elle désirait voir plus loin sous cette fameuse jupe. Avant qu'Emma n'attrape son pied pour le reposer au sol, sans détourner le regard d'elle. « Je n'aboie pas encore Madame le Maire.. Et je n'aime encore moins être tenue en laisse.. Vous devriez tenter votre chance avec le capitaine... Je suis sur qu'il est très habile de son crochet. »

**oOoOoOoOOo**


	2. Aime moi !

_Bon et bien me revoilà finalement avec le chapitre 2. Par conséquent, je vais continuer un peu cette fic, je ne sais pas vraiment où ça me mènera, puisque j'écris sur le moment. Mais soit, je vais essayer de poster une chapitre par semaine. Si jamais je m'y dérogue, excusez-moi, mais je vais vraiment essayer de garder le cap. En attendant, vos reviews sont les bienvenus ! C'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer finalement. Ainsi que vos follows etc.. Vous êtes adorables! _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le capitaine ?! Regina n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde une histoire avec le capitaine. Et pas une seule fois ça ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle grimaça à cette pensée et regarda Emma s'éloigner avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur la table en soupirant. Une chose est sur, elle la voulait, elle voulait Emma. Mais si elle était aussi têtu que ses parents, c'était vraiment pas gagné. Si elle aurait pu hériter de la naïveté de sa mère, ça aurait éviter pas mal d'encre de couler. Surtout que Regina n'était pas une romantique dans l'âme. Enfin, disons qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y essayer. C'était toujours les hommes qui la draguait.. Jamais elle n'avait oser faire le 1er pas. Sauf quand tout n'était que charnel. A ce moment, elle prenait les devants et savait se faire entendre. Mais ça ne fonctionnait apparemment pas avec Emma. Est ce qu'il faut qu'elle s'implante un crochet dans le poignet ? Qu'elle mette de eye-liner ou qu'elle soit la fille du Dark One pour attirer l'attention de la belle ?

A ce moment précis, 20 minutes à peine qu'Emma était parti, Regina sorti de ses pensés en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Le retour de la Sauveuse. Regina fronça les sourcils alors qu'Emma s'approcha avec un sachet pleins. Elle le déposa sur le bureau et se rassit sur la chaise en fixant Regina. « Je me suis dit qu'à force de me faire du rentre dedans, vous auriez faim. » Emma afficha un fière sourire, ce qui déconcerta quelque peu Regina, qui ne comprenait pas bien son geste. Elle était parti et la voilà revenu, et avec de quoi manger. Regina baissa les yeux vers le sachet puis les remonta lentement vers Emma. Essayant de ne pas paraître choquée, ou surprise . Une idée lui vint en tête et elle se leva doucement pour contourner le bureau et s'approcher d'Emma.

« Est ce que vous savez ce que j'aime au moins.. ? »

Emma se mit à sourire en comprenant directement le jeu de séduction de Regina. Et encore du rentre dedans, qui paraîtrait innocent aux yeux de n'importe qui alors que pour elles, entre l'ambiance électrique qui pesait autour d'elles, et le regard brûlant de Regina. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps pour qu'Emma trouve la réplique adéquate qui fit s'électriser Regina.

« Non mais je vous ai déjà dit que je savais lire entre les lignes Regina. Mais étant donné que je ne peux pas vous offrir le repas que vous aimeriez. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous contentez de ça. » Emma lui fit un clin d'œil énigmatique et fixa Regina en attendant qu'elle ouvre le sachet.

Ce qui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils du maire. Elle s'empara donc lentement du sachet sans détourner son regard de celui du shérif et ouvrit lentement le sachet de plastique, sans regarder à l'intérieur, pour attraper la petite boîte qui se trouvait dedans. Déglutissant déjà en imaginant le pire. Et Emma qui affichait un sourire de plus en plus grand. Regina baissa alors les yeux vers la boîte rectangulaire, assez longue, qui pouvait y contenir n'importe quoi. Elle retint un soupire et commença à ouvrir lentement la boîte de chaque extrémité en retenant sa respiration. Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle y découvrit, littéralement, un hot dog à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en fixant le sandwich et Emma parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ce qui valu que Regina attrapa le pain du sandwich pour retirer la saucisse et la lancer littéralement, au visage d'Emma en articulant rageusement :

« Quand vous aurez cessez avec vos enfantillages, vous pourrez avoir le plaisir de m'apporter de la nourriture décente. Je ne mange pas de vos cochonneries ! Et je ne suis même pas étonnée vu l'état de votre corps ! » Emma se calma net et laissa la viande tombé au sol avant de relever les yeux vers Regina.

« Qu'est ce que mon corps à à voir là dedans ? Il est parfaitement à mon goût.. Et je vois que vous êtes déçue, vous vous attendiez à autre chose peut être ?! » Emma se mit à rire alors que Regina s'appuya contre le bureau en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sachez que je m'attends toujours au pire avec vous Miss Swan. A croire que je vous pensais plus idiote que ça.. ou moins idiote justement.. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Mais vous êtes une idiote. » Elle mit une pichenette sur le front d'Emma. Cette dernière poussant un grognement avant de reculer de quelques centimètres avec sa chaise pour finalement se relever pour approcher du maire.

« Ou alors vous avez seulement un esprit très mal placé.. Ou mieux encore, vous êtes tellement en manque de sexe que vous en voyez partout.. tout le temps.. »

Emma s'était rapprocher lentement de Regina jusqu'à frôler son corps avec le sien alors que ses yeux verts émeraudes fixait les yeux chocolats du maire. Cette dernière essayant de s'encastrer un peu dans le bureau tant la pression et la chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure des rapprochements d'Emma. Elle se mit à penser mentalement « Si elle bouge d'un cil contre moi, ou si elle frotte à moi. Je la plaque contre le mur de derrière. Et mon dieu, elle va passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie.. » Moui, bon, c'était vraiment la façon de parler habituel du maire, mais elle ne cherchait pas réellement à contrôler ses pensés à ce moment précis. Et encore moins lorsque que les lèvres du shérif se mirent à frôler les siennes avec acharnement. Ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Regina alors qu'elle initia un rapprochement en voulant sceller ses lèvres à celle la blonde. Cette dernière reculant alors en laissant une Regina hébétée.

« Maintenant on est quitte Madame le maire. » Elle lui sourit à nouveau et s'éclipsa avant que Regina ne la rattrape rapidement par la main pour coller son dos contre le mur, juste avant d'atteindre la porte. Regina se collant cette fois ci contre la jeune femme.

« Non on est pas quitte.. Il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant. Et sachez que je ne perd JA-MAIS. » C'est alors qu'elle glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celle du shérif tandis que celle ci écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait. Mais le maire n'en démordit pas et approcha ses lèvres à l'oreille d'Emma en murmurant.

« JA-MAIS Miss Swan... Vous prétendez peut être être le bien incarné aux yeux de mon fils.. mais je suis la seule dans cette ville à pouvoir vous faire autant de bien... »

Emma essaya de se dégager mais les mains du maire viennent prendre les siennes pour y entremêler ses doigts en affichant soudainement une mine presque triste et assombris.

« Dites moi ce que je... ce que je dois dire pour que vous acceptiez de passé du temps avec moi sans fuir éternellement... » Emma cessa de se débattre en sentant le contact avec les mains de Regina et fixa le regard triste de Regina en murmurant.

« Vous me détestez Regina... » Le maire lui adressa un sourire et la fixa avec le plus de tendresse dont son cœur noircit pouvait faire preuve.

« Vous vous trompez Emma... en réalité, c'est tout le contraire.. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. Résiste-moi !

_Et hop, un troisième chapitre ! Par contre je serais toujours aussi surprise de voir le nombre de follows qui suivent après chaque chapitres. Et vos reviews sont toutes mignonnes ! Donc, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

« Vous vous trompez Emma... en réalité, c'est tout le contraire.. »

Regina s'était reculé de quelques pas en prononçant ses mots et baissait à présent la tête tandis qu'Emma restait abbasourdi en essayant de se rêpeter mentalement des mots que la brune venait de prononcer. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus Regina voulait s'enterrer, disparaître, face au silence permanent de la blonde. Son silence inlassable et ses yeux qui la fixait pourtant. Alors quoi ? C'était une mauvaise blague ? Une farce ? Le genre de pic que Madame le Maire veut tester pour pouvoir ensuite prendre le dessus du genre « T'es tombée dans le panneau ma pauvre ! Tu vas souffrir ! ». Emma déglutit à cette pensée et se redressa lentement pour approcher du maire, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche avant que Regina ne pose sa main sur la bouche d'Emma pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Je suis ravie que vous ayez enfin quelque chose à dire Miss Swan. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en est... »

Emma plissa les yeux tant elle ne comprenait strictement rien au personnage en face d'elle et secoua la tête pour se détacher de l'emprise de la main de Regina sur sa bouche pour articuler.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de ce que vous dites.. Je ne vous déteste pas non plus.. Sinon qu'est ce que je ferais ici ?! A part pour Henry... Vous ne pensez pas que peut être, j'ai pu trouver de la sympathie pour vous ? Et pour le job que j'éxerce ?

Emma haussait à présént les épaules alors que Regina se révetît de nouveau de son masque froid en retournant à son bureau. Attrapant l'un de ses dossiers pour en reprendre la lecture, debout, comme si elle ne voyait plus Emma en face d'elle, qui était complètement perdue.

Et alors ? C'est le genre de sadomazochiste qui n'aime pas être apprécier en retour ? Le genre de personne qui s'acharne.. Oh mon dieu.. Si elle aimait les personnes non conscentente ?!

Emma déglutit de plus belle, cette fois ci, apparement moins discrètement puisque Regina avait lever les yeux de son dossier en articulant de son air froid.

« Vous pouvez disposer Miss Swan.. »

« Je vous ai parler je crois ! Je dois le rêpeter à nouveau ? Ou alors c'était pas assez bien pour vous ! »

Regina se mit à soupirer au mot de la blonde et se mit ensuite à la fixer d'un air quelque peu méprisant, qui sous ses airs de grandes déesse du contrôle, avait finit par déstabiliser Emma plusieurs face à sa fragilité sans borgne quelques secondes au paravent. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas l'ignorer... Elle m'a avouer qu'elle ne me détestait pas... Et maintenant elle est frigide comme de la glace...

« Je pensais que vous aviez plus de caractère que ça Miss Swan. Je pensais que vous etiez plus difficile à convaincre, à contenter. Je pensais que vous m'enverrez balader sur un tas de roses.. Que vous auriez au moins tenter de me blesser, ou de vous moquer de moi... Je pensais que vous m'auriez résister.. J'ai eu de la chance que vous ne m'ayez pas demander en mariage.. »

C'était au tour de Regina d'hausser les épaules tandis qu'Emma tombait des nues.

« PARDON?! C'était un test ? Un vieux test à votre sauce pour savoir si j'étais une fille facile ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie tordue sorti tout droit de votre immagination ?! Mais vous êtes vraiment cinglée ma parole. Ca vous fait vous sentir mieux au moins ? Vous dormez bien la nuit, toute seule dans votre immense lit ?! A vous dire que vous pourriez avoir quelqu'un un jour si encore, vous n'étiez pas qu'une vieille folle prête à tout pour assouvir ses pulsions de sadiques en manque de contrôle ! Vous êtes timbrée ! C'est pas possible ! »

Emma avait débité ces mots à une vitesse incroyable. Elle était folle de rage. Elle se sentait manipuler. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle s'était dévoiler en croyant que Regina faisait un effort. Mais non.. c'était encore une des facettes du caractère de la mairesse. Cette dernière affichait à présent un petit sourire en coin avant de se relever pour approcher du shérif. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit lentement reculer à nouveau contre le mur pour la fixer le plus intensément possible de son regard de nouveau brûlant.

« Voilà ! Comme ça vous me plaisez Miss Swan ! Comme ça.. vous me donnez envie de vous arracher délibérément vos vêtements...Vous avez le don de m'excitez dès que vous haussez la voix... »

Emma écarquilla les yeux en prenant une mine éffaré et repoussa Regina qui ressera son emprise.

« Schhht... je ne vais pas vous faire de mal... »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?! Je ne suis pas votre cobaye ! »

Regina continua de sourire en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Emma pour en mordiller le lobe de celle ci, qui pendant un cours instant, fit frisonner le corps de la blonde qui fermait les yeux. Regina le remarque et mordit d'un coup ferme et sec l'oreille de la blonde avant que celle ci ne pousse un cri en se redressant. Portant une main rapidement à son oreille qui saignait quelque peu du à la morsure de Regina.

« Mais vous êtes cinglés?! Vous m'avez mordue ! »

« Je vous ai dit de me résister ! Et vous vous prenez votre pied ! Vous m'avez mal comprise ! » !

« Je vous ai repoussé ! »

Regina sourit et se rapprocha d'Emma pour murmurer cette fois ci à son oreille.

« Résistez-moi... plus... encore.. toujours plus... Jusqu'à ce que je sois la seule à ne plus pouvoir résister... Résistez-moi même si je meurs d'envie de vous mordre autre chose que votre oreille.. Résistez-moi... encore et encore... Je veux devenir folle.. perdre pied... Et pour ça Emma... Ré-sis-tez-moi... »

Emma ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux pour fixer, d'un air incrédule la brune qui était à présent tout contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se dégager et se tourna ensuite face à la brune pour articuler dans un soupire d'éxaspération.

« C'est bien ce que je disais.. vous êtes vraiment folle ! Je peux vous payez le prix d'une consult chez le Docteur Hopper si vous êtes aussi à cheval sur les prix ! Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment... »

Regina gardait son sourire victorieux et commençait à déboutonner son propre chemisier, détachant chaque bouton un par un, jusqu'à se retrouver, à moitié nue face à la belle blonde. Un leger soutient gorge noir, en dentelle couvrant néanmoins ce qui la séparait d'une nudité totale sur le haut de son corps.

« Résistez-moi Emma... »

**oOoOoOoOo**


	4. Rêve-moi !

_Et voilà le chapitre 4. Excusez moi pour ce petit rebondissement. En tout cas, j'espère néanmoins que la suite vous plaira. Et vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisirs. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Résiste-moi... » C'était les derniers mots de la brune. Le dernier souffle chaud qu'elle avait sentit contre sa peau. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu voir les lèvres de la brune bouger. Ses lèvres qu'Emma désirait tant tandis qu'elle se faisait martyr pour ne pas craquer, pour lui résister comme elle dit si bien. Ces derniers mots avant quoi ? Avant qu'Emma ne parte à tout à l'heure du bureau du maire pour se réfugier dans une ruelle et reprendre ses esprits. Patientant pour que son corps reprenne une température normale. Elle soufflait, respirait, fortement en regardant le soleil se coucher au fin fond de l'horizon. La jolie blonde avait passé de longues minutes à réfléchir avant de serrer les points, une idée naissante en tête. Emma pris son courage à deux mains après avoir fait demi tours plusieurs fois. Arrivant à nouveau devant le bureau du maire, elle entra et monta les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre avant de se retrouver juste en face du maire. Son corps étrangement proche du sien. Sa respiration saccadé. La jeune brune arborant un sourire fière en voyant sa proie retomber dans ses griffes aussi facilement. Bien qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle même que la blonde soit là pour la remettre en place, une énième place... Sauf que la blonde attrapa la nuque de la brune pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser bourré de sous entendus, brûlant d'avidité et d'envie. La brune se plia à fermer les yeux sans broncher et tout d'un coup...

Emma se raidi et se redressa d'un coup. Se retrouvant assise dans son lit. Le souffle haletant. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Sa chambre. Le décors n'avait pas changer. L'heure sur le réveil indiquait 7h15 . Rien d'anormal. Emma passa machinalement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur, à l'endroit où les lèvres de Regina avaient toucher les siennes, et où elle pouvait encore sentir une légère chaleur encore présente sur celles ci. Emma se leva doucement et saisit rapidement son téléphone. C'était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Bien trop bon pour n'être qu'un fantasme passager qu'elle aurait simplement songé pendant l'une de ses nuits. Non c'est pas possible. Elle pris donc tout son courage pour composer le numéro de la brune et attendre que la sonnerie retentisse.

« Regina Mills. Que me vaut votre appel Miss Swan ? Moi qui croyait que les grasses mâtinés étaient votre fort, je suis plutôt surprise. »

« Oh ça suffit ! J'ai pas besoin de votre sarcasme ! Mais de vos lumières... Est ce que.. vous pourriez me dire ce que vous avez fait dans la soirée... enfin la nuit d'hier soir ? »

« Hum... Miss Swan.. Je peux comprendre que votre nouveau job de Shérif vous tienne à cœur mais sachez que je n'ai en rien à vous raconter ma vie privée pour assouvir je ne sais quelle envie de contrôler cette ville et ses habitants. Vous n 'avez aucun pouvoirs. Et la seule ici à posséder un quelconque contrôle sur qui ou quoi que ce soit, c'est moi, et moi seule. »

« Oh Regina ça va ! Jouer là avec un peu plus d'humilité ! Je me fiche de ce que vous faites pendant vos nuits ! Je me demandais simplement... si on avait passé la soirée ensemble... j'ai comme un trou de mémoire... »

Regina se mit à rire légèrement, riant d'une voix quelque peu plus rauque que la normale.

« Miss Swan ! Je ne sais pas ce à quoi vous tourniez pendant votre soirée d'hier mais sachez que j'aimerais que vous ne vous saouliez pas pendant votre service. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas les personnes ivres. Et à part vous jeter dans un caniveau par dessus le par-brise de ma voiture, je n'aurais rien fait d'autre de votre misérable personne. Maintenant j'aimerais accompagner MON fils à l'école si vous me le permettez. A moins qu'une autre de vos lubies nocturnes vous reviennent, je suis cependant flattée que vous ayez penser à moi. Et par pitié : JE VOUS PAYE PAS A RIEN FAIRE. »

Elle raccrocha d'un ton sec tandis qu'Emma resta planté à l'autre bout de la ligne, les sourcils froncés. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, elle décida finalement de se rendre à son lieu de travail en soupirant. Passant sa journée à ne faire rien d'autre que signer des avis et des demander de certains habitants. Plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Tandis que ces mêmes avis devaient ensuite partir en direction de la Mairie pour être tamponner par le cachet du Maire. Emma trouvait cette perspective tellement idiote. Des heures de perdues pour de malheureuses signatures sur un papier qui finirait entre deux pochettes dans un classeur pleins de poussières. Ce qui avait d'abord attirée Emma dans ce job, c'était avant tout l'action. Mais dans une petite ville paisible comme Storybrooke, l'action ne courrait pas les rues. Enfin ça c'était sans compté sur les chats qui grimpaient aux arbres, Leroy qui passait ses soirées au Rabbit Hole, et Ruby qui portait plainte contre les clients un peu trop entreprenant.

Toutes les semaines se ressemblaient et Emma semblait s'ennuyer de plus en plus. Ses rêves continuait pourtant d'aller crescendo dans son esprit. La belle brune prenant une place imposante dans sa tête. Elle évitait donc par tout les moyens de rencontrer la brune, espérant qu'ainsi, elle oublie la mairesse et reprenne une vie tranquille sans que ses rêves n'interférent sur ses sentiments. C était cependant sans compter sur les trois coups retentissant contre la porte du bureau. Ce qui fit brusquement lever la tête d'Emma de ses dossiers. La brune n'attendit pas pour entrer dans le bureau et approcha du Shérif pour venir s'asseoir sur ce dernier en la fixant d'un air incrédule.

« Bonjour Miss Swan. Inspection des travaux. »

Emma soupira en levant les yeux vers la femme inondant ses rêves.

« Comme vous le voyez, je bosse. Et vous vous avez vos fesses sur l'un de mes dossiers. »

« Soit ! Pour une fois que vous pouvez profiter de ce que vous avez devant les yeux sans broncher. Je voudrais savoir comment vous supportez de rêver chaque nuits de mon corps de rêves? »

**OoOoOo**


	5. Crois-moi !

_Et voilà la suite .:3 Avec deux petits jours d 'avances. Parce que d'habitude, j'écris mon chapitre dans la soirée du Dimanche en attendant OuaT, mais vu qu'il y a le hiatus. (Foutu hiatus soit-il.), je n'aurais rien à attendre ce dimanche. A part que le sommeil vienne. Et j'étais inspiré ce soir. (Merci Imagine Dragons.) Enfin soit, j'ai essayé de faire ce dernier un peu plus long. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sincères, qui sont toujours pris en considération. Et merci pour les fidèles lecteurs.:)_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emma voulu résister à l'envie de rire instantané face aux propos plus que prétentieux de son adversaire.

« Un corps de rêves ? Rien que ça ? Et vous pensez pas que quelqu'un dans cette ville puisse avoir un corps plus avantageux que le vôtre ? »

La mairesse se raidit et arqua un sourcil en penchant sa tête vers la droite.

« Tout dépend si vous préférer le corps avantageux de notre cher Granny, au miens. »

Elle se mit à sourire fièrement en voyant l'air déconcertant dans les yeux de la blonde, et se redresse lentement pour approcher son visage du sien d'un air sur.

« Ça n'a pas répondu à ma question.. Qu'est ce que ça vous fait de rêver de moi.. de passer vos nuits à m'imaginer près de vous.. à imaginer mon souffle chaud contre votre peau... Mes doigts glisser sur votre bras... A imaginer que vous me plaisez et que je vous rend la pareil en assouvissant vos fantasmes les plus interdis que votre petite tête peut vous permettre.. ?

Quoi... ? Comment vous... Je ne rêve pas de vous ! En aucun cas ! Vous êtes complètement folle ! Et loin d'être le centre du monde de chaque habitants. Si vous parvenez à faire durcir chaque attraits des habitants masculins de cette ville, c'est votre problème. Je ne joue pas en ces terrains là.

Emma avait les yeux rivés sur un dossier, duquel elle s'empara pour poser toute son attention et ne pas croiser le regard de sa prédatrice. Cette dernière la fixant d'un regard fière, presque sadique. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Et passa l'une de ses mains dans la crinière blonde pour remettre l'une des mèches rebelles en place.

« Parce que je le sais c'est tout.. Ne niez pas.. Vous ne trouvez pas ces rêves un peu trop réel.. ? Vous ne vous réveillez pas le lendemain en vous demandant si ça s'est vraiment produit ?

C'est un peu le principe de tout les rêves madame le maire.. si toutefois, c'était mon cas.

Je vous ai dit de me résistez... vous avez tenu votre leçon...

Emma avait d'un coup relever les yeux vers son interlocutrice pour la fixer d'un air incrédule. Complètement hébété par ces propos qu'elle seule pouvait connaître. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de ça.. Elle dormait seule, dans son petit appartement. Ses parents comme seules témoins. Elle ne parlait pourtant pas non plus dans son sommeil. Et à moins que, si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas ses parents qui allaient répéter ça à Regina.

Comment vous...

Je vous en prie Miss Swan, vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque. Je vous ai jeter un sort, je vous ai retrouvé dans vos rêves et voilà toute l'histoire.

La mairesse avait gardé un air sérieux et tout à fait crédible pour mit Emma de marbre. Elle savait que la brune n'était pas le genre à plaisanter. Mais pourtant, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie..

Cessez de vous ficher de moi. Je ne suis pas une gamine de 12 ans à qui vous pouvez faire gober vos idioties de contes de fées.

Soit... Alors, sachez, Miss Swan que votre comportement vous trahi... Vous vous levez chaque jours, trois heures en retard. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très ponctuelle mais la lumière de votre chambre s'allume tous les matins à 10 au lieu de 7. Vous arrivez au travail, chaque matin, avec votre débardeur à l'envers. Et votre jean est souvent le même que la veille. Votre hygiène vous regarde.. Mais le fait que vos cheveux soient toujours en bataille prouve que vos nuits ont été agités. Et vu que vous rentrer seule chaque soir, aucun homme ne franchirait la porte sans l'accord de votre très cher et protecteur paternel. Pour finir, vous avez éviter de me défier du regard depuis un moment, j'imagine donc que je suis en cause.. Vous m'éviter, vous attrapez un dossier dès que j'ose vous fixer trop longtemps... Vous jouez avec vos cheveux quand je vous frôle.. Vous essayer de garder le contrôle à chaque fois que j'essaye de vous déstabiliser.. et pour finir, vous réagissez dès que je prononce deux petits mots...

Lesquelles... ?

Résiste-moi... Aime moi.. Joue avec moi, Emma...

La blonde se mit à déglutir en levant les yeux vers la brune. Son regard n'était pas froid ou distant pour le moment. Il était juste incroyablement subjuguée. Surpris. Comment pouvait elle connaître ses pensés ? Ses rêves.. totalement enfoui dans un échappatoire au fond de son esprit. La blonde plissa doucement les yeux pour fixer la brune du regard, comme pour percer un froncement de sourcils ou un signe qui prouverait qu'elle bluffe.

Comment vous savez que j'ai rêver de ça... ?

Ah vous voyez ! J'ai raison ! Et je crois que vous n'êtes pas prête à en savoir plus pour le moment. Je vais vous laissez fantasmer un peu...

Elle continuait d'afficher son sourire sadique qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde.

Quand bien même... Vous êtes une psychopathe fétichiste ? Le genre de sado maso, avec le trip des menottes et tout ?

Miss Swan ! Ceci est tout à fait déplacé !

Hé ! C'est vous qui avez commencer avec vos délires psychotiques sur mes supposés rêves.

Ils ne sont pas supposés, puisque vous l'avez avouer.

Je n'ai rien avouer du tout.

Si.. vous l'avez dit... « Comment vous savez que j'ai rêver de ça.. »

C'était... Je.. Je n'ai peut être rêver que de ces mots.. pas de vous..

Je suis sur du contraire..

Alors dites moi comment vous êtes au courant de ces mots.. et peut être que je vous dirais si oui ou non vous étiez dans ce rêve..

Vous êtes une gamine Miss Swan. Vous n'êtes pas prête, je vous l'ai dit.

Pas prête pour une histoire qui, je suis sur, sera plus que grotesque ? Vous passez bien trop de temps avec Henry... Tentez du coté d'Archie Hopper. C'est un conseil avisez.

Oh non.. C'est vous qui vous y rendrez bientôt tellement vos rêves vous hanteront du plus profond de votre chair... Croyez-moi..

PARDON ?!

Croyez-moi Miss Swan... Croyez-moi...

Encore un ?

Encore un quoi ?

Encore un conseil avisé , ça fait parti du trio ?

Hum... Nous verrons cette nuit si vous l'avez rêver...

C'est alors que la brune se redressa pour quitter les lieux et regagner sa demeure en laissant une Emma pantoise sur sa chaise de bureau. Se levant plus tard qu'habituellement, elle devait également travailler plus tard le soir pour rattraper ses heures. Ne voulant pas subir encore une fois les foudres de sa patronne. Bien que ces moments étaient de plus en plus intéressants. Elle rentra donc chez elle vers les quelques 23 heures d'une soirée mouvementés. C'est en franchissant la porte qu'elle entendit les gloussements étouffés d'une Mary Margareth chuchotant à David d'arrêter. Emma leva les yeux au ciel en articulant.

« Vous en faites pas pour moi ! Continuez ce que vous faites ! Je vais me coucher ! »

Regagnant finalement son lit à une heure tardive, elle finit par s'endormir avant que, dans un silence perturbant, le cliquetis de la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. La mairesse, vêtue de noir, venant s'aventurer dans la chambre calme du shérif. Elle posa enfin les pieds au sol dans une discrétion étonnante et approcha, avec habilité jusqu'au lit de la blonde. S'agenouillant au sol, juste à coté de son visage en approchant lentement les lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer.

« Je t'ai dit de me croire Emma... Alors crois-moi... Ouvre les yeux, et vois que je suis là pour toi... Que je suis folle de toi... Tu te fiche éperdument de ce que je ressens, je le sais... Mais crois-moi, je te rendrais folle de moi... Par tout les moyens, même si je dois y passer ma vie, tu m'aimeras.. Autant que je... Autant que je... Tu m'adoreras Emma... Parce que je te prouverais que je ne suis pas qu'une vieille acharnée, sadique et sado masochiste comme tu peux le croire... Un jour, tu m'aimeras... Et tu verras qui je suis... Mais tu n'es pas prête à entendre ça.. Alors rêve.. rêve de moi, rêve de tout ce que tu voudras tant que je suis à tés cotés... imagine moi dans tes bras.. dans tes draps... Ne rêve de personne d'autre que moi.. Crois-moi mon Emma... Crois-moi... »

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ps : Bonne fête de fin d'années à tous ! **


	6. Fuis-moi !

_Alors vous survivez au Hiatus ? Me revoilà pour un sixième chapitre, en ésperant qu'il vous plaira. Et comme d'habitude vos reviews sont les bienvenus. En attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite un joyeux Nouvel An pour Mardi. Et bonne année à vous ! _

**oOooOooOO**

Emma s'était réveillée le lendemain, comme si elle avait passé une nuit mouvementée dans l'une de ses boîtes branchés, dans lesquels il faut hurler pour se faire entendre. Le genre de hurlements que vous entendez une fois et qui continuent pourtant de résonner dans votre tête pendant des semaines. Et bien là, c'était pareil. Elle entendait la voix de Regina dans la nuit.. Et automatiquement, un rêve se construisait autour de cette voix. Et Regina l'avait remarqué il y a bien longtemps, quand de beau matin elle s'était rendu au bureau du Shérif, et que celle ci était paisiblement endormie. Rien ne parvenait à la réveillée. Alors le maire avait déblatéré une tonne d'insultes à l'égard du Shérif, et le lendemain, la blonde, perturbée avait conté à la brune, ce qu'elle pensait avoir été un rêve. Du coup la brune s'en amusait. Et elle en avait profiter pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, qui s'était développé, bien à l'abri sous une tonne de fierté. Et elle avait dans un sens l'impression de faire un grand pas en lui murmurant des mots doux pendant son sommeil.. Mais elle avait sincèrement l'impression de passé pour une psychopathe, à venir s'incruster dans la chambre de sa bien aimée en pleine nuit. Mais ses efforts étaient récompensés lorsque chaque matin, elle voyait son Emma à son bureau, recroquevillée sur elle même en faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu Regina, simplement parce qu'elle était trop gênée de faire chaque nuits, des rêves de la brune. Surtout depuis qu'elle pensait que celle ci lisait dans ses rêves. Ca en devenait compliqués pour les deux femmes, de plus en plus.

Et plus le temps passaient, plus chacune d'elles évitaient de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Bien que chacune de leurs côtés, elles continuaient leurs petites activités secrètes.

« Miss Swan je ne vous paye pas à rêvasser ! Au boulot ! »

« Oh ça va.. 5 minutes de répit ! J'ai passé une nuit merdique... »

« Je me fiche de savoir comment se déroule vos nuits, Miss Swan. Contentez vous d'être à l'heure sur votre lieu de travail et de transpirer un peu plus en travaillant, plutôt qu'en pensant à moi. »

La mairesse était fière de sa remarque et souriait grandement en plongeant son nez dans l'un des tiroirs, aux genoux d'Emma, pour chercher un taille crayon. Tandis qu'Emma avait les yeux écarquillés en se répétant la phrase de Regina en boucle pour vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien entendu.

« Excusez-moi madame le maire, mais vous vous ramenez toujours dans la conversation, je me demande si c'est pas simplement vous qui fantasmer éperdument sur moi. »

« Miss Swan ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Alors que la plaisanterie d'Emma avait vexée le maire, elle essayait de se relever en attrapant l'accoudoir de la chaise d'Emma. Sauf que les roues et le poids non équilibré fit basculer la chaise, Regina se retrouva au sol, les jambes écartés avec sa bien aimée entre elle, parfaitement calée contre la mairesse. Les deux femmes se scrutant, surprise de leurs positions plus que compromettante. Regina n'osant pas bouger d'un cil pour ne pas que son corps frictionne un peu avec celui de la blonde. Et Emma n'osant pas faire de même, tant elle subjuguée par la soudaine proximité. La chaleur du corps de la brune tout proche du sien, comme dans ses rêves. Comme dans tout ses rêves nocturnes. Qui finissent à chaque fois dans le lit douillet du maire. Dans les draps de satin, après une nuit mouvementée, et juste avant que le réveille d'Emma ne sonne et ne la sorte de sa rêverie.

Et cette fois ci, elle était réellement là. Toute proche d'elle. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'elle pouvait presque sentir sa respiration contre son cou. Et dans une fraction de courage, dans une lueur d'espoir, comme désespérée par la situation mais en même temps totalement envoûtée, Emma ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres chaudes sur celle de la belle brune. Ce qui fit poussé un léger hoquet de surprise de la part de la brune qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

La brune répondit alors tout naturellement au baiser bien que légèrement sur ses gardes. Une main se rapprochant lentement de la joue froide de la blonde. Les doigts de la brune suffisait à réchauffer cette dernière. Et quand la main aventureuse d'Emma s'approcha de la hanche de la brune, cette dernière se redressa d'un coup, sans prendre le temps de rouvrir les yeux avant quelques secondes. Elle regarda Emma qui la fixait d'un air hébétée et se tourna pour prendre sa veste et quitter le bureau du shérif à tout hâte. Sans se retourner.

Emma resta figée à la regarder partir, la bouche grande ouverte et le goût des lèvres de Regina encore imprégnée sur les siennes. Elle avait pourtant répondu à son baiser.. Elle l'avait fait... Peut être que c'était par simple politesse.. par simple pulsion.. Ou peut être qu'elle a simplement eu peur ensuite... Alors que les questions du maire à l'opposée de la ville, étaient plus centré sur le fait qu'elle se demandait si la blonde avait fait ça pour la tester, ou par expérience... Ou juste parce qu'elle avait peut être été un peu loin dans ses murmures nocturnes. Quoi qu'il en soit, chacune d'elles étaient à présent plus perdues et plus honteuse que jamais. L'une parce qu'elle avait embrassé l'autre, et l'autre parce qu'elle y avait répondu.

Et c'est vers minuit même, que cette nuit là, le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner. Affichant le nom « Emma Swan » sur l'écran tactile. Avant que la brune ne s'en empare.. Mettant quelques secondes à décrocher avant d'articuler.

« Miss Swan, si c'est pour reparler de l'incident malheureux de cet après midi je ne...

« Oh fermez-là Regina ! Si vous voulez rassurez votre ego, faites le ! Le goût de vos lèvres était divin.. Mais je me demandais simplement pourquoi il y avait un dessin d'Henry sur le parquet de ma chambre... Un dessin d'Henry pour vous.. alors que je n'ai rien prit vous appartenant.. Et que vous n'êtes pas venu ici... »

**OOoOoOoOoo**


	7. Blesse moi !

_Et voilà la suite ! Pardonnez moi pour le retard.. J'espère que vous suivez toujours cette fanfic pour ceux qui la « follow ». Sinon toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir. Et bonne lecture !_

**OooOoooOo**

L'échange téléphonique entre les deux n'avait peut être pas duré des siècles, mais les bips assourdissants, signe que la mairesse avait raccrocher, n'aidait pas Emma à comprendre d'où sortait ce dessin, et surtout comment, par enchantement, il avait pu apparaître sur le plancher de sa chambre. Le plancher de son intimité. C'est alors que le lendemain, dessin en main, furieusement pointée vers Regina, la blonde la menaçait du regard comme pour enfin, avoir les aveux de la brune.

« Alors c'est quoi votre délire ? Vous rentrez par effraction chez moi le soir pour vous assurez que je dis pas de mal de vous ? Ou alors vous me cambrioler parce que vous jugez que vous n'êtes pas assez bourges à votre goût ?! Oh non mieux encore... Vous m'espionnez pour assouvir vos fantasmes de pourritures vivantes ! Et ça vous aide à quoi ? A mieux dormir peut être ? Non parce que vous êtes complètement fêlée ma pauvre fille ! Et vous savez quoi ? C'est fini ! S'en est trop ! Vous supportez au travail, c'est déjà quelque chose ! Mais en plus je dois me taper votre face pendant mes rêves ! Et pour finir, vous vous pointez dans MA chambre, chez MOI, par effraction ! Sauf que vous oubliez que je suis le shérif ! Je peux vous enfermer pour moins que ça ! »

La brune, assise sagement à son bureau, avait lever la tête en entendant la blonde en furie débarquer dans la pièce. Elle observait le dessin de son fils avec un sourire attendrie, presque triste, tandis que la blonde déblatérait sa rage. La brune, dans ses pensés, les yeux rivés sur la petite maison dessiné à la craie bleue, tandis qu'une femme, enfin, deux gros cercles, l'un représentant la tête et un autre le ventre, tenait deux plus petits cercles par la main. La femme avait des cheveux noirs, partant dans tout les sens, et le petit garçon à ses cotés, avait des cheveux bruns, en bataille. Les deux avec un immense sourire jusqu'au oreilles tandis que le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, l'herbe verte étincelante, et quelques oiseaux semblant volés au dessus de leurs têtes. C'était un dessin qui datait déjà d'il y a quelques années, avant qu'Emma ne débarque dans leur vies. Avant qu'Henry ne commence sa crise de pré-ado et surtout, bien avant que leurs quotidiens ne soient bouleverser par les sentiments oppressants de la brune pour la blonde. Parce que maintenant, la maison était vide, Henry passait ses journées à l'école, Regina au travail, le ciel était plutôt gris en ces jours d'automne. Les oiseaux n'étais plus que des corbeaux noirs volant au ras du sol, tandis que l'herbe verte était fondu entre le goudron de la route et le parc de jeux rempli de cailloux. Puis sur ce dessin, on aurait pu y rajouter Grace, pour qui le cœur d'Henry battait la chamade et avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Tandis qu'Emma pourrait apparaître au bout de la colline sur ce même dessin, dans sa voiture jaune délabrée, son revolver à la main, pointée vers la brune qui, les mains sur ses hanches, lèverait les yeux au ciel dans un tailleur parfait.

Mais cesse de rêverie, le point exaspéré d'Emma vint s'abattre sur le bois de la table, agacée que la brune ne prenne pas le temps de lui répondre, trop occupée à rêvasser.

« Non mais oh ! Ça vous dirait de réagir ? Je sais pas ! Criez ! Hurlez moi dessus si ça vous arrange ! Mais dites quelque chose, merde ! »

La brune, qui avait légèrement sursauter au coup strident contre le bois avait reculer sur son fauteuil pour lever les yeux vers la blonde, en haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.. Vous croyez que je me réduit à venir vous observer ? Et quoi ? Je vous regarde dormir pendant la moitié de la nuit ? »

La brune riait à présent, d'un rire moqueur, bien que cristallin. Tandis qu'Emma soupirait devant la contenance du maire. Elle passait tellement sur d'elle, mais tellement agaçante de se protéger en permanence. Dans un accès d'exaspération, le shérif vint s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau, croisant les jambes en faisant face à la brune. L'observant d'un air provocateur tandis que Regina levait les yeux vers elle en soupirant, soutenant son regard d'un air blasé, bien qu'un léger sourire naquis sur ses lèvres, avant que la brune ne prenne la parole.

« Alors dites moi, qu'avez vous pensez de notre baiser ? »

La mairesse qui souriait, se mit à froncer les sourcils en perdant sa contenance. Ses yeux se refermant dans une seconde inattention, alors qu'elle détournait le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre vitrée. Cherchant des mots qui ne venaient pas tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas se démonter. Lui dire qu'elle avait adorer, apprécier là, littéralement, quitte à se faire charrier par la blonde, ou garder sa présetence, quitte à mentir en lui promettant qu'il ne signifiait rien, quitte à blesser la blonde. Alors la mairesse ne dit rien, parce que si elle avait appris une chose durant toute ses années, c'était bien que les mots étaient parfois plus puissant que les gestes. Les yeux baissés, elle joint doucement ses mains pour jouer nerveusement avec tandis qu'Emma la scrutait intensément, les yeux plissés.

« Regina ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Miss Swan ?. sortez s'il vous plaît... »

« Quoi ? Mais attendez ! Je vous pose une question ! La moindre des choses, ce serait de répondre non ? En plus c'était pas sorcier.. Juste oui ou non.. c'est comme pile ou face ! Parce que personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressante ! Et c'était pas mal du tout avant que vous partiez comme une furie frigide et que vous.. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FURIE FRUGIDE . VOUS m'avez sauté dessus sans me laisser le temps de réagir ! VOUS m'avez embrassé ! Je n'ai rien à en dire ! C'est votre responsabilité à vous seule, et que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Car si je sens encore vos lèvres collés au mienne, je serrais votre cou si fort, que votre langue sortira de votre bouche pour aller ailleurs, que dans la mienne. »

Emma se mit à déglutir face aux menaces de la brune tandis qu'elle se leva sans un mot pour quitter la pièce, déçue, et un brin humilier par la décontenance de la brune. Le regard triste, elle se rendit à la porte avant qu'une main ne la rattrape, trop honteuse de faire souffrir sa bien aimée.

« Miss Sw-.. Em.. Emma attendez.. »

Elle avait tirer la blonde contre elle, alors que les bras d'Emma s'enroulait tout naturellement autour de son cou dans un soupçon d'incompréhension. Les sourcils froncés face au changement de comportement de la brune. Se répétant mentalement « Et voilà, elle va encore me prendre pour une conne, jouer avec moi.. puis me rejeter parce qu'elle aura trop peur d'assumer.. » Les yeux effrayés, elle fixait sa brune, cette dernière caressant très légèrement la joue rougis de la blonde, tandis qu'elle lui souriant, d'un air désolé, et d'un air attendrie en même temps.

« Emma.. je suis navrée.. J'ai jamais.. J'ai jamais ressentie ça.. Je devrais pas... C'est mal.. »

« Qu'est ce qui est mal ? D' éprouver des sentiments pour une femme ou que cette femme soit le shérif de la ville ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre... Mais que cette femme soit celle avec qui je me suis battu pendant des lustres... Je peux pas.. faire ça.. »

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu le veuille assez fort Regina... »

« Je suis le maire de la ville. Je suis Regina Mills. Je peux pas me réduire à ça.. »

« Te réduire à moi.. ? »

« Non.. me réduire à aimer.. à etre fragile.. à être faible.. »

« Tu ne seras pas faible avec moi... »

« L'amour est une faiblesse Emma.. »

« S'il n'est pas réciproque, s'il est impossible, s'il est séparé ou s'il est divisé.. Il nous rend faible si notre amour n'est pas à la même puissance que l'amour de l'autre... »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il est réciproque ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire Regina... »

« Je.. je peux pas faire ça.. C'est pas facile pour moi, tu dois comprendre.. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme.. et je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.. »

« Parce que Madame est la mairesse blablabla, qu'elle a le rôle le plus important de la ville ?! Ca te donne le droit d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.. »

« Je n'aime pas.. je fais souffrir, tout le temps.. Je tue et je vais mourir... »

« Alors fais moi souffrir, fais moi mal.. pourvu que je sois avec toi.. Blesse.. »

**OoOoOoOo**


	8. Jalouse moi !

_Bonjour les petiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits ! Voici un autre chapitre, pil poil dans les temps. Bon par contre, j'ai vu que vous étiez plusieurs à me demander si un jour, je comptais reprendre « Vous ne m'impressionnez pas. » Et bien, pour tout dire, je ne sais pas. XD J'ai écris cette fanfic juste avant l'épisode de la mort de Cora, et je comptais la faire mourir juste avant cette épisode.. du coup ça m'a un peu gâcher la surprise. Et j'en ai perdu la motivation.. J'étais plutôt fière de mon intrigue, mais la série m'a rattrapé en trouvant cette idée avant moi. Du coup ça n'aurait plus été une « surprise » pour vous.. Même si j'avais encore pleins d'idées en ressources. Mais soit, là n'est pas la question, je ne la laisserais pas en suspend, je verrais combien de temps je parviendrais à faire durer celle ci, et ensuite, peut être, je reprendrais la précédente. Si vous êtes sages ! Ahha (Ok j'arrête ! T.T) Je file à mon épisode de Confessions intimes. En attendant, n'hésitez pas sur les reviews, j'aime vraiment beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres.:-)_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Je tue et je fais mourir... » . Emma ruminait, seule dans sa chambre à se repasser les mots de la brune. Des mots censés la heurté, lui faire mal, comme le prédisait Regina. Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, son envie de protéger la brune ne faisait que s'accroître. L'envie de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait aimer, être aimer, et surtout qu'elle pouvait être heureuse. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait ou ce que les gens pouvaient lui dire. Parce que la belle brune vivait peut être, recroquevillé sous sa carapace, derrière un mur de brique des plus solides, mais elle oubliait que le fait qu'avoir peur d'aimer, était une faiblesse bien plus grande que ce qu'elle s'autorisait à penser . Et depuis qu'Emma avait commencé à rêver de la brune, elle savait que quelque chose avait changer. Si Regina venait l'observer pendant ses nuits, c'était peut être pour ça que la blonde rêvait d'elle. Dans son subconscient, elle sentait peut être sa présence. Et cette attirance, enfoui au fond d'elle depuis des lustres, n'a fait que sortir de sa cachette tant ses rêves titillait la partie érotique et sensuelle de la sulfureuse Regina. Sérieusement, qui pouvait luter ? Qui aurait pu être indifférent après avoir rêver des centaines du fois du corps de Regina, de ses lèvres.. de son souffle chaud, et de ses murmures envoûtant à l'oreille. Qui pourrait garder ce mur froid devant soi face à une beauté pareil ?

Emma se décontenançait, elle savait . Elle se ramollissait à mesure que le temps passait. Regina l'a hantait, de plus en plus . Bien qu'elle s 'efforçait de se répéter chaque jours

« Non, je ne l'aime pas... Je déteste Regina Mills. C'est ma pire ennemie.. juste mon ennemie.. Je ne la trouve pas attirante.. et mon regard n'est pas irrémédiablement attirée par son postérieur.. et.. »

Voilà comment finissait chaque auto-séance de psychothérapie pour Emma Swan. A vouloir nier la vérité, on finit par se la prendre de plein fouet au visage. Et à qui Emma pouvait-elle bien en parler ? A ses parents ? Qui feraient une crise cardiaque.. Alors qu'Emma n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir une relation parents/enfants digne de ce nom.. A Ruby ? Qui passe son temps à déblatérer sur les derniers ragots de la ville.. Pas question.. Hook ? Qui trouverait l'aveu d'Emma, follement amoureuse de Regina, affreusement excitant. Encore pire... Ou Archie, la conscience de la ville. La solution la plus plausible. Bien qu'Emma était doublement intimidée par ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse d'une femme.. et à vrai dire, bien qu'elle se fiche du regard des autres, elle ignorait la sentence que cela impliquait chez les personnages de contes de fées. Bien que grands adeptes du true love, elle ignorait comment ses parents prendraient la nouvelle. Et de plus, du fait qu'il s'agisse de Regina.

Deux heures. Deux heures s'était écouler tandis qu'Emma ruminait toujours le fond de sa pensée en tournant en rond dans sa chambrée. Aucun moyen de sortir de cette prison dorée qu'elle considérait comme l'amour impossible qui résultait de ses sentiments. Pourtant elle en avait connu des relations similaires : Les relations d'un soir, les hommes mariés, les fugitifs... Et pour finir en beauté, L'Evil Queen par excellence . Et au fond, on oublie rien, rien de rien, on s'habitue, simplement. Et c'est sur cette perspective qu'Emma décida de rester en retrait quelques temps. Recluse chez elle, à ramener ses dossiers pour bosser tranquillement, sans les talons machiavélique claquant sur le sol du comissariat. Simplement, les voix de James et de Snow, de temps à autres, lorsqu'ils sortaient, rentraient ou décidaient de regarder un film comic dans le salon. Ils comprenaient bien qu'Emma avait de leger soucis au travail, pensant simplement à une énième altercation avec le maire, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Et le duo de choc avait déjà bien essayé de dialoguer avec leurs filles, mais celle ci restait silencieuse et mystérieuse. Reprenant son travail comme excuse pour avoir autre chose à faire que se confier sur ses problèmes relationnels.

Et c'est ce moment de la journée que choisit Henry pour débarquer chez sa mère biologique. Il devait pourtant passé la soirée chez sa mère adoptive, mais il était là, bel et bien là devant le blonde, qui se mit à plisser les yeux face à l'incompréhension.

« Bah.. Qu'est ce que tu fais là gamin? »

« Maman fait une overdose de travail.. Ca fait deux jours qu'elle est pas sorti de son bureau alors que c'était censé être notre soirée à nous. Rien que tout les deux.. »

Emma se mit à forcer un peu plus sur les froncement de ses paupières alors qu'Henry la fixait d'un air dubitatif.

« Oh non.. me dit pas que toi aussi tu as décidé de faire des heures supp ?! Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?! Y'a que quand elle est tracassée qu'elle refuse de sortir de son bureau ! En plus le Vendredi soir, c'est sa soirée « Confessions Intimes. » Elle raterait ça pour rien au monde... »

« Non gamin, on s'est pas disputés, c'est juste que.. QUOI ?! Confessions intimes ? Sérieusement ? »

« Yép.. Je crois que ça la rassure de voir qu'il y a des gens dans des situations encore pire que la sienne.. »

« Ca existe ? »

Emma se mit à pouffer, en imaginant la brune affalé sur un canapé à rire du malheur des autres. C'est vrai que ça lui ressemblait bien. Mais au fond, on était tous pareil. A se rassurer en voyant qu'il y a avait pire que nous. Et c'est ça qui rendait cette part d'humanité à Regina, qui lui manquait parfois lorsque sa colère dépassait sa pensée .

Mais Henry, qui la scrutait intensément depuis son arrivé, n'avait de cesse d'observer le comportement de sa mère biologique, sentant bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre les deux femmes. Il ne supportait pas d'être mis à l'écart. Alors autant tenté le tout pour le tout, et décelé le vrai du faux. Et surtout, que cette situation ridicules « d'overdoses du travail », cesse. Henry allait employé les grands moyens, quitte à mentir.

« Avec qui elle s'est disputé alors ?! Avec le pirate ?!

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi le pirate ?! »

« Oh je sais pas.. elle parlait de lui l'autre jour à table.. un rendez-vous. Je sais plus.. »

« Un rendez vous.. ? Ta mère a rendez-vous avec Hook ? »

« Oh, assez souvent en fait.. Il a dîné à la maison l'autre soir.. et c'est vrai qu'elle est assez distante depuis.. »

Emma, qui se décomposait au fil des mots de son fils, essayait néanmoins de garder une contenance. Alors ça n'avait finalement rien à voir avec elle ? Elle était juste.. avec lui.. avec ce mec, plus accro à sa bouteille de Rhum, qu'à la personne de Regina.. Emma se mit à serrer les points et se redressa à toute hâte en revétissant sa veste, rageusement.

« Désolé gamin ! Je dois aller retirer le crochet planter dans le cerveau de ta mère ! Je reviens dans la soirée ! Tes grands parents sont au salon. »

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, passa en furie devant ses parents qui haussèrent un sourcil en cœur , avant de se regarder l'un et l'autre face à l'incompréhension du comportement de leur fille . Rejoint par un troisième bambin, tout aussi frustré du comportement de sa mère. Tandis qu'Emma avait enfourcher sa coccinelle jusqu'à la mairie. Sans prendre le temps de fermer cette dernière à clé, une fois arrivée , -après tout, qui la lui volerait-, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches reconstruites de la mairie jusqu'à ouvrir d'un coup la porte blanche, et de voir une Regina, les traits fatiguées, lunettes sur le nez, attelée à la tâche de remplir un énième dossier. Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde en haussant un sourcil. La blonde, toujours aussi sur d'elle.

« Alors comme ça vous me trompez ?! »

« Pardon Miss Swan ? Que faites vous ici à cette heure ci, et surtout, de quoi me parlez-vous ? Je crois que pour être infidèle à quelqu'un, il faut être en couple avec cette dite personne. »

« Hook... »

« Quoi Hook ?! Vous pensez que je suis en couple avec Hook ? »

« Oh ça va vous ! Ne niez pas! Henry m'a dit pour les dîner, les rendez-vous. »

« Quoi ?! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais dîner avec ce porc ! Et jamais une idée aussi saugrenue me traversait l'esprit de mon vivant. Vous avez été dupe au point de croire un enfant de douze ans ? Je vous croyais plus maline que ça.. Que faites vous de votre pouvoir magique ? »

« N'en rajoutez pas.. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça à votre avis ? »

« C'est un enfant. Il veut probablement voir ses deux mères ensembles.. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous choqué plus que ça.. »

« De quoi ? Que mon fils nous imagine ensemble ? Ou que moi, je puisse l'imaginer ? »

« Arrêter de jouer avec moi Regina... »

« Mais je ne joue pas... C'est moi.. C'est rien que moi... Indécise, torturée, névrosée, meurtrière.. Il faut vous y faire.. Je suis pas un conte de fée... »

« Attendrissante, adorable, intimidante, mal aimée, mal assurée .. Voilà comment MOI je la vois.. »

Regina se mit à rougir pendant un tiers de seconde avant qu'elle ne retire ses lunettes pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

« Vous voulez qu'on fasse un jeu ? »

« Le genre.. coquin ? Genre un jeu de rôle, vous en infirmière sexy et moi en.. »

« Miss Swan ! Un jeu beaucoup plus tentant que ça.. »

« Et lequel ? »

« On va inverser les rôles.. Vous aurez le droit de jouer avec moi... »

**oOoOoOoOoO**


	9. Embrasse-moi !

_Et me revoilà comme chaque Dimanche (Oui je sais, on est Samedi mais j'avais du temps devant moi.) Donc bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Et toujours autant MERCI pour vos reviews / follows, etc etc... Z'êtes géniaux ! (Oh et j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews, donc je vais m'y mettre. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je savais pas ça possible xD) _

_Ps : Pour ceux qui sont fans de ma page FB « Swan Queen France », je m'excuse pour le marathon du week end avec mes photos en masse. * tousse * Bon week end ! _

**oOoOOoOoOo**

Un jeu. Non franchement, Regina est une joueuse ? A ce moment précis, sous les menaces joviales d la brune, la blonde restait déconcerté, hésitante, scrutant le regard intense du maire pour essayer de savoir si oui, ou non, elle devait lui faire confiance, la laisser la guider dans son jeu impétueux et sournois. Se demandant dans quoi l'entraînerait sa déesse. Toujours hésitante, le cerveau en ébullition, les pensés distordus dans une montagne de questions tandis que Regina affichait un de ses sourires fières, digne de son air supérieur, prouvant à Emma qu'elle avait le contrôle et qu'elle l'aurait toujours.

Les mains moites, la gorge serrés. «A quel jeu tordu cela nous conduira... » Les pensés de la blonde se furent plus pressantes, à mesure que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de la reine, qui posait à présent ses mains sur ses propres hanches d'un air insistant.

« On dirait que Miss Swan réfléchit trop... »

« Vous êtes tordues. »

« Oh ne faites pas votre prude, je ne vous ai pas demandé la lune.. juste d'échanger les rôles.. »

« Je ne vois même pas de quels rôles vous parler. Vous me donnez votre job et prenez le mien ? »

Emma avait dit ça tout ironiquement, dans un sourire, tandis que la brune se rapprochait en murmurant.

« Vous chauffez.. »

Ce qui déconcerta la blonde qui recula d'un pas, la voix hésitante.

« C'est pas marrant... A quoi vous jouez ?! »

« Oui.. ou non.. ? »

« Dites moi votre jeu.. Après je répondrais ! »

« Nope ! C'est moi qui donne les cartes.. qui dicte les règles.. »

« Alors.. les règles ? »

A mesure que les paroles se déblatérait, la blonde reculait tant la brune se rapprochait. Leurs voix devenant sensuelles, d'un octave plus bas à chaque seconde.

« On inverse les rôles, je vous ai dit.. Je tombe folle amoureuse de vous, et vous, vous me brisez le cœur... »

« En quoi c'est un changement de rôle, je ne suis pas tombé... »

« Miss Swan.. Cessez de le nier maintenant... »

« Oh et c'est vous qui me dites ça ?! »

« Tout à fait.. J'ai toujours agis en conséquence. »

« Avec un mur ! »

« Vous de même. »

« Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous briserais le cœur.. »

« Parce que j'ai brisé le vôtre, à fuir pendant nos baisers, à venir vous rejoindre la nuit pour vous murmurer des choses idiotes.. à vous envoyer balader dès que votre comportement m'excède.. »

« Oh je vous en prie Regina, il m'en faut plus pour avoir le cœur brisé ! »

« Et bien moi, ça y suffit.. »

« Je n'ai rien fait.. »

« Non, mais je sais qu'un jour, moi je briserais le vôtre. Pour de vrai. Littéralement. »

« Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ?! »

« Parce que je suis l'Evil Queen ?! »

« Vous êtes bien plus que ça ! Vous êtes Regina ! »

Les deux femmes étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre . Emma avait finit par heurter le mur derrière elle et la brune s 'était rapprocher du corps de la blonde. Leurs souffles chaud retenant à peine les quelques centimètres de distance entre leurs deux corps. La blonde pouvant presque sentir la poitrine de la brune contre la sienne à chacune de ses respirations. Elles se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, intensément. Dans une optique entre le fait qu'elles allaient presque se sauter dessus bestialement ou se gifler simplement pour reprendre le dessus . Et c'était ça, la chose la plus difficile entre les deux. Elles étaient toutes les deux fortes, vivant et se battant pour l'amour de leurs fils. Sous leurs carapaces de plombs bien dissimuler sous des manières bien à elle. La brune, sous son habituel tailleur et sa maîtrise absolu de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et la blonde, derrière sa veste rouge, son arrogance et son manque de confiance en elle. Toutes les deux restaient hautes sur leurs deux pieds, à se battre pour deviner laquelle des deux allait flancher. Aucune des deux n'étaient prête à céder leur place. Ni à baisser les armes pour prendre l'autre dans ses bras, ou l'embrasser. Simplement parce que sans excuses, et avec leurs masques sur le visage, la chose la plus difficile était de se mettre à nue.

Et il semblait que la brune avait laisser se masque découvrir ses yeux parce que pendant ce compliment plus que bénéfique pour elle, elle avait les yeux, qui pétillait d'un jaune/oranger, entre la pupille marron de ses yeux. Un petit sourire, bien différent des siens, qui remerciaient Emma silencieusement de sa compréhension, de sa gratitude. Parce que si les gestes ne suffisaient pas, les mots, eux, se suffisaient à eux mêmes. Et dire à la plus méchante vilaine de l'histoire de la forêt enchanté, qu'elle n'est juste QUE Regina, c'est certainement la plus belle chose qu'on aurait pu lui dire. Qu'ici, aux yeux d'Emma, elle n'était pas qu'une Evil Queen en soif de pouvoir. Parce qu'Emma l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Elle savait que le maire n'était pas le même genre de méchants qu'elle lisait des livres. Elle n'était pas méchante par plaisir, juste comme ça, mais par souffrance, par solitude, par vengeance, par amertume. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, personne d'autre à aimer... Et pour ne pas penser à ce qu'on a perdu, parfois, il vaut mieux faire en sorte d'anéantir ce qui a causer cette perte. Et qui sait comment les autres personnages de contes, si charmants et si gentilles auraient pu être capable de faire. Si le Prince charmant avait été tué par je ne sais qui, Snow White l'aurait-elle pris avec le sourire en rétorquant qu'elle pardonnerait à quiconque avait osé lui arracher son amour ? L'aurait-elle remercier d'un bouquet de fleurs en reprenant sa route vers la quête du true love ?. Ça non.. Comme le dit si bien son mentor au corps parfait, le mal ne naît pas, il le devient.

Dans le silence le plus complet, toujours dans leurs pensés, les deux femmes se fixaient, s'observaient, s'analysaient, se désiraient silencieusement. Puis leurs regards respectifs se baissaient sur leurs lèvres, envieuses, gourmandes.. La brune avait les yeux qui pétillaient, tout en encerclant dans un mordillement, sa lèvre inférieur entre les siennes. La blonde, à ce geste se contentant de pincer les siennes, dans un regard plein appréhension. Et si elle fuyait encore... Elle restait donc là, droite comme un I contre ce mur de béton à fixer son désir devant elle, qui ne préoccupait pas des réactions de sa blonde. Regina, qui remarquait la contenance et la retenu d'Emma, finit par coller son corps au sien en approchant une main de la chevelure blonde. Emma se mit à fermer les yeux au contact, et la brune sourit de plus belle en rapprochant lentement ses lèvres, veillant à ce que la blonde ne change pas d'expression. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un contact chaste. Chacune savourait les lèvres de l'autre pendant un bref instant, avant que l'envie d'approfondir le baiser ne se fasse ressentir. Leurs lèvres s'embrassaient, se mordillaient, se suçotaient tandis que la blonde tentait de glisser lentement, dans une classe qui fit sourire la brune, sa langue contre ses lèvres. La brune lui ouvrit donc le passage et dans un ballet charnel, brûlant d'un désir retenu depuis des lustres, leurs langues se découvraient avec amusement, avec passion. Pendant de longues minutes avant que l'air ne leurs manquent. Et dans un murmure, un seul, la brune se mit à sourire en rouvrant les yeux.

« Et voilà, je suis folle amoureuse... »

**oOoOooOo**


End file.
